utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Senra
Senra (センラ) is an whose voice is noted to sound a little like seiyuu Kamiya Hiroshi's. As of February 2010 during the Durarara!! boom, he uploaded a voice imitation version of "Ren'ai Circulation", "Izaya Circulation" in which he imitated above mentioned Kamiya's voice, and which was also his first cover, to get into Utattemita ranking. At that time, his videos earned tags such as "a wild Izaya" (野生の臨也, Yasei no Izaya), "not annoying Izaya" (うざくない臨也, uzakunai Izaya) or "Kanra ver." (甘楽ver).Senra's Nico Nico Pedia article Up to date it's still his most viewed cover with 226K views as of August 2013. However, it has been noted, that he can also imitate the voices of Hitachiin Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club, voiced by Fujita Yoshinori. Nevertheless, Senra also sings normally, without voice imitations, very often. His voice is nasal and somewhat unique, however, it seems to lack strength. Senra often collaborates with fellow utaite Hosaka☆ on both parody and regular covers. The have also released a duet album together, Thousand☆Star and are both part of the group Nico Pri. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Reverse Suite Nico Nico Douga) -1.2 ver.- (2008.03.16) # "Kumikyoku Ouran Koukou Host Bu" (Suite Ouran High School Host Club) (2008.11.16) # "Aki Omoide," (Autumn Memories,) feat. Senra and Liebe (2009.03.02) # "Ura Kumikyoku Ouran Koukou Host Bu" (Reverse Suite Ouran High School Host Club) (2009.03.20) # "Kazoku Settei ga Kowasenai" -Host club ver.- (2009.04.04) # "Another? World is Mine" -Butler ver.- (2009.04.26) # "Seisen de 7 Nen Sensou" (Parody of "Koi wa Sensou") (2009.06.02) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (Seven Colors Nico Nico Douga) -Approx 2% freedom ver.- (2009.06.19) # "Seinen I" (Parody) (2009.07.07) # "Cendrillon/Adolescence" -Kagamine ver.- feat. Senra and Yoru (2009.07.22) # "Izaya Circulation" (Parody of "Ren'ai Circulation") (2010.02.21) # "Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) (2010.04.04) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" (Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow ~) (2010.04.22) # "Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyugeshiki" (Tsugaru Strait Winter Scene) (2010.05.02) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) (2010.05.03) # "Fukkireta" -Izaya ver.- (2010.05.31) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.07.04) # "Oku Hanako no CM" (CM of Oku Hanako) (2010.07.23) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.23) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.10) # "Last Song" (2010.09.28) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) feat. Senra and Urara (2010.10.09) # "Matryoshka" -Durarara!! ver.- feat. Senra and Hosaka☆ (2010.10.16) # "Bukuro ni Kaeru to Yatsu ga Kanarazu Nanikashira Nagetekimasu." (Whenever I Go Back to Ikebukuro, This Guy Always Throws Something) (Parody of "Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shindafuri wo Shiteimasu.") (2010.11.08) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.13) # "Cantarella" -Freedom ver.- (2011.01.01) # "Domino Taoshi" (Toppling Dominoes) (2011.01.24) # "Valentine・Kiss" -Izaya with Original ver.- (2011.02.13) # "Cherry Hunt" (2011.02.19) # "No Logic" feat. Senra, Kurokaze, Komatsuna, MISAKI, Hyon and Yuuto (2011.02.19) # "Sakura no Ame" (Sakura Rain) feat. Senra, Keysuke, Shinshakaijin and Hosaka☆ (2011.02.25) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2011.03.04) # "Uza Uza ni Shite Ageru♪" (Parody of "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪") (2011.04.01) # "Risky Game" (2011.04.05) # "Koi no ABO" feat. Senra, Hosaka☆, Freedel, Kiriya and Tomomi (2011.05.04) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.05.04) # "Tsuki Usagi" (Moon Rabbit) (2011.06.01) # "Trap" (2011.06.04) # "Mr. Music" feat. Senra, Ashinaga Ojisan, Error, srip, Aru, Kucchiru and NAL (2011.06.04) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) -Kyoto Style ver.- feat. Senra and Kuro (2011.06.09) # "Jet Coaster Love" (2011.07.02) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga (Kai)" (Suite Nico Nico Douga (revised)) -Voice imitation- (20 persons collab) (2011.07.15) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" (Festival of the God of Grains) feat. Senra and Keysuke (2011.08.20) # "Maji LOVE 1000 %" (Parody) feat. Senra, Aho no Sakata, rubi-, A24, Doukai Neko and C-tan (2011.09.23) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.24) # "Yuriyurarararayuruyuri Daijihen" feat. Senra, Mune and Harutokyo (2011.10.31) # "Hyakunen Yakou" (Centennial Night March) (2011.11.19) # "HITO HITO HITO" (Parody of "PONPONPON") (2011.12.14) # "Merry Merry" (2011.12.23) # "cat's dance" (2012.01.06) # "Kuronekokei Joshi" (2012.03.10) # "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" (Touched by an Angel!) feat. Senra, Keysuke, Freedel and Mafumafu (2012.03.20) # "Sentimental　Girl" (2012.04.30) # "Sayoko" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.05.16) # "Out of lies" (2012.08.16) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.31) # "Niji" (Rainbow) (2012.11.17) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -another story- (2012.11.21) # "Sarishinohara" -Piano ver.- (2012.11.28) # "WAVE" (2013.01.09) # "Marionette" -Original arrange- (2013.03.19) # "Reincarnation" feat. Senra and Urata (2013.04.02) # "Murasaki" (2013.04.22) # "Invisible" feat. Senra and Urata (2013.05.02) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.18) # "Maji LOVE 2000 %" (Parody) feat. Senra, Aho no Sakata, rubi-, A24, Doukai Neko, C-tan and KYS (2013.06.18) # "Boku no Subete Kimi no Subete" (2013.07.18) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.08.01) # "Poison KISS" feat. Senra, Urata, Aho no Sakata and Shima (2013.08.02) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Firework) (2013.08.06) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion tax) (2013.09.11) # "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Hanatan, Urara, Noir, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, □shirokuro■, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra and Montea (2013.09.14) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (Brain Revolution Girl) (2013.09.24) # "SPLASH FREE" (Free! ED) feat. Senra, Akatin, Ishigantou, Urata and Kogeinu (2013.10.31) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2013.11.19) }} Discography For Nico Pri albums see here |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = |track3title = I Love You I Need You |track3info = (Senra) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KEI |track3arranger = |track4title = Blue |track4info = (Hosaka☆) |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4arranger = |track5title = Marionette Syndrome |track5info = (Senra) |track5lyricist = scop |track5composer = scop |track5arranger = |track6title = Himitsu Keisatsu |track6info = (Senra, Hosaka☆, Aho no Sakata) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = BuriruP |track6arranger = }} Gallery |Senra nicopri.png|Senra as seen in Nico Pri |Senra Tenshi ni Furetayo 25958023 p4.png|Senra as seen in his collab cover of "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" |Senra twitter.png|Senra as seen in Twitter |Senra NND.png|Senra as seen in Nico Nico Douga |Senra Sayoko 27265109.png|Senra as seen in his acoustic cover of "Sayoko" |Aru NAL srip Ashinaga Ojisan Error Senra Kucchiru mr.music 21225163.png|From left to right: Aru, NAL, srip, Ashinaga Ojisan, Senra and Kucchiru as seen in their cover of "Mr. Music" |Error Senra Kucchiru NAL Ashinaga Ojisan Aru srip mr.music 19369001.png|From left to right: Error, Senra, Kucchiru, NAL, Ashinaga Ojisan, Aru and srip as seen in their cover of "Mr. Music" }} Trivia * His original name was Mimisen (耳せん) which came from that one time, when Senra was in a train, and next to him there was an old guy, wearing earplugs. However since June 2008, he has been known under the name Senra. * Instead of "Utattemita" (歌ってみた) he puts "Utattemitara" (歌ってみたラ) by merging "utattemita" with his name. External Links * mixi * mixi community * Twitter Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Nico Pri